


The Dancer

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Loki (Marvel), M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Tony knew he was in trouble the moment he first saw the dancer.aka Tony is in awe and Loki is more than he seems





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on [my tumblr](https://hot-hotter-god-of-fire.tumblr.com) in response to [this beautiful art](http://teckmonky.tumblr.com/post/150254271137/yup-another-dancer-loki-because-why-not) by the amazing teckmonky. (She also makes amazing comics. Do yourself a favour and check them out)

Tony knew he was in trouble the moment he first saw the dancer.

They had been invited to join a party to honor Lord Thanos, Supreme Ruler of the Nine Realms, along with many other illustrious guests from all over the universe; an invitation no-one would dare turn down for fear for their life and, if the Lord was in a particular bad mood, their entire planet.

Seeing as he was forced to keep a cool head  because _even I know that getting drunk in the presence of someone who, offended, might just pulverize earth before we are ready to attack him, yes, Nick, I get it_ he couldn't even indulge in the alcoholic beverages slaves offered, and seeing the thick shackles around the girls' and boys' (and others'; there  _were_ more than two genders in the universe) wrists made even the best morsels turn to ash into his mouth.

Not that his lack of indulging kept him from going light-headed when the two exotically dressed entertainers were brought in to replace the boys that had just fucked each other in the ring.

One was an unremarkable young woman, her posture maybe a little proud for being in the presence of Thanos but when she quickly knelt by the wall and sta r ted to tune a strange, stringed instrument it was easily forgotten. 

Not so her companion. Tony couldn't tell their gender - they could be a very feminine man or a rather androgynous woman or anything in-between or beyond - but when they moved forward, leaving the ring and stepping into their crowd, he knew that they were proud like a god. 

The guests fell silent, both to watch how Thanos would react to such a daring behavior but also to watch them move, all fluid grace and elegance. Hair fell over their shoulder like the fall of deepest night, contrasting with their moonlight skin and the shine of golden jewelry set against the dark forest green of their top and skirt.

Tony wasn't any different. Breathless he watched as they fell to their knees in front of the Titan, their head bowed so deeply that their forehead had to rest against the hard marble floor, their hair almost touching Thanos' booted feet.

For a moment silence reigned supreme, no-one daring to move but the woman still quietly tuning her instrument. Then Thanos laughed, a deep, bellowing noise, and there came a general sigh of relief when he declared how much he liked their guts.

The dancer only flowed back to their feet, bowing again. Maybe it was Tony's imagination but he thought he saw a smirk on their lips, carefully hidden by the curtain of hair, before they took a few quick steps back.

Another dancer might have needed a moment longer, at least to assume a pose. This one only threw their head back, accompanied by a lone note on the musician's instrument, and on it went.

Halfway through the first song Tony noticed that his mouth had dropped open and he quickly closed it; not that it really helped. The elegance of the dancer's movements transformed what would have been a hard, almost impossible set into a whirlwind of motion, as easy as breathing. Jewelry jingled, sometimes loud, sometimes not, accompanied by the unfamiliar notes of the strange instrument. There was no sound of boots hitting the floor, and when the long green skirt flew up they saw that their feet were bare and leading up to endless, flawless legs.

Tony didn't know much about dancing but he had been forced to attend enough ballet performances to know when he saw a master performing their craft.

When they stilled, the last notes of the first music piece dying away in the room, he felt as if he was waking from a dream. Judging from the sudden silence, followed by excited cheers and catcalls, he wasn't the only one. Even Thanos looked pleased, his mouth curling upwards in a grimace that Tony didn't really need to see, especially not when the little bit he had eaten was still sitting like stones in his stomach.

The dancer looked entirely too pleased about their audience's cheers and waited only long enough for Thanos to nod his approval before they made a quick gesture to the musician and whirled on into the second piece.

This one was darker, sultry, and Tony really didn't need Rhodey hissing his name into his ear to know that he shouldn't stare like that at their ass, at their chest, at their arms, yet he couldn't help it. If there had still been moisture in his mouth it was gone the moment the dancer send a quick smile his way, and even though he knew that it was just an act - just like when they bowed and wiggled their ass in Tony's direction - he couldn't really hear his rational thoughts over the sound of his blood rushing southwards.

It was this, surely, that caused him to offer his wine glass to the dancer when they stopped after this dance, their chest heaving slightly and a fine sheen of sweat on their forehead and over their lips.

And he knew it was bad - bad bad  _bad_ ; why would he step onto territory the Titan so clearly wanted for himself? - yet when they came closer and murmured "What a sweet boy" he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

Of course Thanos couldn't let this display go. After a third and fourth dance, each more enticing than the one before, he grabbed the dancer's wrist and dragged them onto his lap. A hand in their neck forced them down, and then Tony was left with the image of those beautiful lips smothered by Thanos' snout.

When he bucked Tony thought for a moment he had gone a step further and they would now get to watch him raping the dancer right here in front of them.

Instead he fell suddenly still while the dancer moved back, stumbling for the first time.

Not that anyone noticed. No, they all stared at Thanos - the  _immortal Titan_ that  _Death herself had spurned_ \- as his face drained of all color. His mouth moved, yet no sound came out, and it was easily visible - though hardly understandable - why: there was a spot of dark violet on his chest, quickly spreading away from the golden knife sticking out of his torso like a pole for a banner of victory.

" _No-one messes with my daughter_ ", the dancer declared from where they still stood next to the dying -  _dying_ \- Titan. Where their voice had been warm and soft before it was now cold as ice, and when they moved towards the window where the musician - now a lot more impressive with a long sword held in her right hand where the instrument had been - no-one dared to stop them. 

Or maybe they were still too shocked; by Tesla, Tony didn't feel much better.

And yet he still managed to stumble to his feet and call: "What is your name?"

The dancer looked back, amused, while the musician's expression alternated between disbelief and resignation. 

"Come find me", the dancer said and blew him a kiss. "I promise I will tell you then."

And with that they both vaulted over the window sill and vanished from view.

By the time Tony had made his way over he could only see them leap onto horses that a third companion - this one clearly a blond man - held on the reigns.

For a moment the dancer looked up again, all three stories, and waved, before they turned their horses and galloped down the street and out of Tony's sight.

But not Tony's life.

No matter what it would take, he would find the dancer and find out their name, and if was the last thing he would do.

Judging by the way Rhodey sighed next to him his best friend was very aware of this.

  



End file.
